


Koszt uzyskania

by AFSailor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jak wyrwać Jedi i przeżyć, mistrzynie Jedi są łatwe?, porno (prawie) bez fabuły)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaak Ti, mistrzyni Jedi, spotyka kogoś, kto ma potrzebne jej informacje. Ale wszystko ma swoją cenę...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszt uzyskania

Knajpa na Bental II nie należała do miejsc, w których można było spotkać porządnych obywateli. Zresztą nie różniła się tym od całej planety – niewielkiej, nie budzącej zainteresowania nikogo, poza takimi, którzy najchętniej uciekali przed cudzym zainteresowaniem. Dlatego też wysoka, otulona ciemnym płaszczem kobieta rozglądała się niechętnie po wnętrzu. Nie lubiła takich miejsc, nie pasowały one do charakteru istoty, dla której najważniejsze były zależności między istotami żywymi a naturą. Ale nawet dla niej nadchodziły sytuacje, kiedy musiała przełamać własne niechęci.

Szła powoli, pewnym krokiem, nie chcąc wzbudzać niczyjej uwagi. W takich miejscach jak to nie było to wskazane. Knajpa pełna była szumowin ze wszystkich części galaktyki, najróżniejszych ras i gatunków. Jeśli coś je łączyło, to na pewno niechęć do częstego mycia – wrażliwy nos kobiety z trudem znosił to połączenie różnego rodzaju odorów, jednakowo nieprzyjemnych. Gdy dotarła do baru, zamówiła drinka, nie zdejmując wciąż z głowy kaptura. Obsługujący robot nalał jej niewielką szklankę.

\- Yalan Bom, nie mylę się? – spytała devoriańskiego mężczyznę, który siedział tuż obok. Czerwonoskóry, zaskoczony słowami, odwrócił się, odkładając na bok drinka.  
\- Chyba mnie z kimś mylisz, skarbie, nazywam się...  
\- Yalan Bom, najemnik z Asus, odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie ładunku narkotyków dla Huttów dwa miesiące temu – powiedziała cicho, tak cicho, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, nie pozostawiając cienia wątpliwości na temat tego, że wie kim jest i że żadne gierki nie mają sensu.  
\- Uspokój się – dodała, widząc, że nerwowo obserwuje okolice – Nie jestem tu po nagrodę, jaką Huttowie wyznaczyli za twoją głowę – odsunęła połę płaszcza, prezentując nieduży, okrągły i podłużny przedmiot przy pasie.  
\- Jedi? – spytał Bom zaskoczony jeszcze bardziej. To słowo też wypowiedział cicho. W takich miejscach czasami bezpieczniej było być kimś z dużą nagrodą za własną głowę niż Jedi.  
\- Myślę, że możemy porozmawiać, prawda? – spytała.  
\- Jasne, ale nie tu – Bom najchętniej zwiałby jak najdalej. Przebywanie blisko Jedi wróżyło kłopoty. Przebywanie blisko kogoś, kto znał jego prawdziwą tożsamość, te kłopoty tylko podwajało.  
\- Mam pokój w motelu niedaleko – powiedział – Chodźmy.

Przez całą drogę Bom zastanawiał się, czy dałby radę jej uciec, ale wiedział, że szanse na to miał znikome. Był dobry w swoim fachu, ale jeśli nawet połowa tego co słyszał o Jedi była prawdziwa, to wolał nie ryzykować. Poza tym, jeśli znalazła go tu, to znalazłaby go pewnie i gdzie indziej. Wreszcie, skoro chciała tylko porozmawiać, jak twierdziła, to może nic złego go jednak nie czekało?

Weszli do niewielkiego pokoju w jednym z licznych miejsc na Bental II, gdzie za garść kredytów można było wynająć pokój bez podpisywania czegokolwiek. Pokój nie należał do obszernych, a stojący pod ścianą, skromny majątek Boma sprawiał, że wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Niewielkie okno zasłonięte było drewnianą zasłoną. Ściany, niegdyś białe, teraz ledwie pamiętały swoją dawną barwę.

Shaak Ti weszła do środka i zrzuciła z ulgą płaszcz. Togrutanka spędziła cały dzień na nogach, szukając Boma i była po prostu zmęczona. Nie pytając nawet o zgodę, siadła na łóżku. Bom zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął przed nią.  
\- A więc, o co ci chodzi, Jedi?  
\- Szukam pewnej osoby, a ty zdajesz się wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest.  
\- A jeśli nawet, to skąd pewność, że ci to zdradzę?  
\- Chcesz mi to powiedzieć – Shaak Ti spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Daruj sobie, jestem odporny na te sztuczki – czerwonoskóry mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi – Jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć, to musisz się bardziej postarać – to mówiąc, omiótł wzrokiem jej ciało. Togrutanki nie były takimi pięknościami jak Twileklanki, ale ta, z którą rozmawiał, z pewnością należała do najładniejszych przedstawicielek swojej rasy. Niebiesko-białe montrale górowały nad jej głową i spływały na dół, aż do piersi. Dwa białe kręgi obejmowały jej oczy i górne połowy jej czaszki. Jej cera była ceglana, nie tak wyraziście czerwona jak skóra Boma. Strój podróżny niespecjalnie ukrywał dwójkę kształtnych, okrągłych piersi oraz długie, smukłe nogi togrutanki. Stanowczo, było na co popatrzeć i w innych okolicznościach Bom pewnie zdobyłby się na komplement pod jej adresem.

\- Szukam Lyshy – wyjaśniła – a ty z nią współpracowałeś. Wiesz, gdzie może być.  
\- Nie jest zwyczajem najemników wydawać swoich współpracowników na śmierć.  
\- Nie chcę jej zabić.  
\- Nie? Słyszałem, że zabiła Jedi. To logiczne, że chciałabyś się zemścić.  
\- Jedi nie szukają zemsty – Shaak Ti nie dodała, że ofiarą była jej padawanka. Ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Chciała sprawiedliwości. Chciała schwytać morderczynię, postawić przed sądem i zamknąć w więzieniu. Shaak Ti nienawidziła zabijać i jeśli tego nie musiała robić, to nie robiła.

\- Nawet jeśli coś wiem, to jestem najemnikiem. Nie robię nic za darmo – Bom wiedział, że dyskusja na temat moralne w jego wydaniu nie ma sensu. Równie dobrze można było rozmawiać o uczciwości z Huttami.  
\- Mogę zapłacić.  
\- Tak, ale widzisz, kredytów po tym numerze z Huttami mam więcej niż mogę wydać. Jakbym zaczął nimi szastać, to zaraz by zaczęli na mnie dziwnie patrzeć. Więc chwilowo nie potrzebuję forsy. Możesz mi załatwić, że Huttowie dali spokój z nagrodą za moją głowę?  
\- Nie – Shaak Ti odpowiedziała krótko i zgodnie z prawdą. Choć Jedi mogli dużo, to nawet dla nich pewne rzeczy były nieosiągalne, a gniew i mściwość Huttów nie bez przyczyny obrosły legendą w galaktyce.  
\- No widzisz, to mamy problem. Ale myślę, że jest coś, czego nie mam, a co ty mogłabyś mi dać.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Swoje ciało – Bom postanowił zagrać va banque. Odkąd zdjęła płaszcz, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Tutejsze dziwki były tanie, brzydkie i brudne, na dodatek nigdy nie było wiadomo, co od nich można było złapać. Ta wyglądała przy nich jak księżniczka. Na dodatek była Jedi. Bom miałby się czym chwalić do końca życia.

\- Czy ja się przesłyszałam? – spytała Shaak Ti, czując zaskoczenie i zażenowanie jednocześnie. Devorianie uchodzili za rasę bezczelnych pyszałków, ale...  
\- Jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowana, to tam są drzwi – wskazał ręką wyjście – Skoro znalazłaś mnie, to Lyshę pewnie też znajdziesz.

Shaak Ti wahała się. Wszystko wzywało ją do tego, żeby stąd wyjść i zostawić tego idiotę samemu sobie. Ale namęczyła się naprawdę mocno, żeby go znaleźć. Wszystko to miałoby pójść na marne, a ona musiałaby od nowa zacząć szukać Lyshy, która dużo lepiej niż Bom zacierała za sobą ślady. Nie, ten drań był dla niej jedyną szansa na złapanie morderczyni jej padawanki.  
\- To zgadzasz się? – spytał, widząc, że nie wstaje i nie wychodzi.  
\- Rób co chcesz – powiedziała cichym, beznamiętnym głosem.

\- Ech, nie zachowuj się jak teluriańska dziewica w noc poślubną – powiedział, siadając koło niej. Otoczył ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, całując. Jej duże, pełne wargi wyglądały zapraszająco. Otworzyła usta, niechętnie przyjmując jego pocałunek. Bom jednak nie przejmował się jej obojętnością. Wręcz przeciwnie, traktował to jak kolejne wyzwanie, którym często w życiu musiał stawiać czoła. Wiedział, że mógł po prostu pchnąć ją na łóżko, wziąć jak chciał i zostawić. Ale to byłoby za proste, na dodatek prymitywne. Tak mógłby się zachować Gamorreanin, ale on nie był takim prymitywem. Jego ręka przesunęła się po jej policzku, by następnie przejść wzdłuż jej biało-niebieskiego montrala.

Shaak Ti poczuła lekki dreszcz, gdy Bom po raz pierwszy dotknął jej ciała. To było nowe, zupełnie inne i nieznane doświadczenie. Choć kodeks Jedi nie nakazywał jednoznacznie życia w celibacie, wielu tak właśnie interpretowało zakaz tworzenia związków wymagających zaangażowania emocjonalnego. Wśród Jedi byli tacy, który pozwalano, w drodze wyjątku, na jego łamanie, byli też i tacy, którzy łamali go świadomie i potajemnie. Shaak Ti przypomniała sobie o Ayli, którą często podejrzewała o to, ale dowodów naturalnie nie miała. Czy to, co robiła, było także złamaniem kodeksu? Nie, odpowiedziała sobie, przecież nie było w tym śladu emocji ani zaangażowania z jej strony. Dłoń Boma zsunęła się na dół, rozsuwając materiał jej szaty, sprawiając że spadł on z jej ramienia, odsłaniając nagą pierś togrutanki. Gdy jego palce dotknęły jej ciemnego sutka, Shaak Ti odruchowo wciągnęła powietrze.

Bom nie tracił czasu. Całował jej kark i montrale, podczas gdy jego ręce powoli rozbierały mistrzynię. Wyczuwał, że pod wpływem jego dotyku mur całkowitej obojętności kobiety wydaje się lekko drżeć, choć do jego przebicia było jeszcze daleko. Nie mógł się oprzeć podziwianiu jej ciała. Czerwona, gładka skóra była idealna, a jej nagie ciało zdradzało ślady wieloletnich ćwiczeń i długiego treningu, nadającego mu idealne kształty, pozbawione nawet śladu niedoskonałości. Pomyślał, że takiej kobiety zapewne nie dałoby się znaleźć w najlepiej wyposażonych domach publicznych na Coruscant. Była już do połowy naga. Jego ręce pieściły jej krągłe piersi, które, co prawda, nie należały do największych jakie widział, ale przynajmniej były prawdziwe. Bom wiedział, że większości dziwek wstrzykuje sobie często to i owo, żeby ich biust był większy. Tu miał pewność, że to, co trzyma w rękach, jest naturalne. Zresztą, czuł to. Kiedy złożył pocałunek na jej lewym sutku, Shaak Ti odchyliła głowę do tyłu, wydając cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Uśmiechnął się.

Jego ręka przesuwała się teraz po jej brzuchu, by stopniowo opadać coraz niżej. Mistrzyni położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając devorianinowi robić z nią co chciał. Była zaskoczona tym, że nie przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, jak się na początku spodziewała. Jego zręczne palce tańczyły na jej ciele, poznając je, odkrywając te miejsca, których dotyk sprawiał jej przyjemność. Właściwie, to czemu jej przyjemność miałaby się dla niego liczyć? Bom nie traktował jej jak towaru, był delikatny, prawie jak kochanek. Przeszedł ją dreszcz na samą myśl o tym. Bo rzeczywiście, im dłużej trwały pieszczoty, tym lepiej się czuła. Przygotowała się na krótkie, nieprzyjemne ale konieczne zbliżenie. Dostawała tymczasem coś całkowicie innego. Kiedy jego palce zsuwały czarne paski majtek wzdłuż jej nóg, Shaak Ti z pewną irytacją poczuła, że rumieni się ze wstydu jak młodziutka dziewucha, którą przecież nie była.

Bom klęknął na ziemi, między jej szeroko rozsuniętymi nogami, a jego długi język dotknął łona togrutanki. Shaak Ti przegryzła wargi, kiedy czubek jego ciepłego, szorstkiego języka rozsuwał jej wargi, wsuwając się do środka. Nie miała ochoty na to, żeby on usłyszał jej jęk. Ale Bom nie przestawał, wykorzystując fakt, że devoriańskie języki były nieco dłuższe niż większości humanoidów. Teraz już na własne oczy widział, że jego pieszczoty nie pozostają bez wpływu, czując smak soków mistrzyni Jedi. Chciał jednak więcej, chciał usłyszeć, jak ona błaga go o to. Wiedział, że w tym celu musi się bardziej postarać. Czuł, jak jej ciało powoli zaczyna drżeć, słyszał jej coraz głębszy oddech. Odczekał jeszcze kilka chwil i dotknął delikatnie palcem jej najbardziej wrażliwego miejsca.

\- Ohhhhh!!! – nagły, urwany jęk wyrwał się z ust Shaak Ti. Jedi straciła na drobną chwilę panowanie nad własnym ciałem, ale to właśnie Bomowi wystarczyło. Podniósł się, przerywając nagle i niespodziewanie pieszczotę, pozostawiając nagie, rozgrzane ciało Togrutanki samemu sobie. Rozpiął spodnie, prezentując swój duży, nabrzmiały członek. Dotknął jego czubkiem wilgotnego, spływającego sokami łona mistrzyni, jednak nie wszedł w nią, bawił się raczej, czując jej narastające podniecenie.

\- Chcesz? – spytał, a jego palec znowu dotknął punktu, który wywołał w jej ciele rozkoszne drżenie, przywodzące na myśl taniec motyli wewnątrz jej brzucha – Czy chcesz tego?  
\- Ja... - Shaak Ti nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć, ale zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna się sprzeciwić. Pamiętała, jak jej opowiadano, że Ciemna Strona kusi zawsze przyjemnością, nigdy jawnym złem. Czuła się teraz tak, jakby stała nad przepaścią. Normalnie nigdy by nie pomyślała nawet, że może do niej się zbliżyć. Ale rozkosz, której przedsmak już czuła, sprawił, że nie zawahała się. Bez dalszych wątpliwości rzuciła się poza krawędź.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała.

\- Aaaaahhhh!!! – jej głośny jęk wypełnił pokój, Bom spodziewał się nawet, że usłyszeć go mogli wszyscy w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach. I dobrze, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wszedł w nią mocno, będąc pewnym, że pokaże tej kobiecie, na co go stać. Chyba jednym z największych zdziwień w jego życiu było, kiedy przebił jej błonę dziewiczą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak piękna kobieta, być może najpiękniejsza, jaką w życiu widział, wciąż była jeszcze nietknięta. Pamiętał, że dla Jedi ponoć takie sprawy były nieistotne, ale jednak... poczuł jeszcze większą dumę z tego, co udało mu się zrobić. W zasadzie właśnie to sprawiło, że poczuł się jak władca, zdobywca. Brał ją szybkimi, głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając już na bok niedawną delikatność. Teraz chciał już tylko pokazać jej swoją siłę i sprawność, poczuć, chociaż przez krótki czas, dominację na tą kobietą, która należała do budzących powszechnie lęk i podziw Jedi.

Ból był nagły, przeszywający, ale krótki, zaś jej wytrenowane ciało w zasadzie nie powinno go było nawet poczuć, jednak Shaak Ti poczuła go zaskakująco mocno, zarówno na ciele, jak i w duszy. Coś traciła, to było pewne, ale jednocześnie zaraz pomyślała, że ta chwila bólu to drobna cena za wszystko inne. Kiedy Bom przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął, odpowiedziała tym samym, jej ramiona zamknęły się wokół niego, zaś ich nagie ciała zbliżyły się do siebie tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy nie było jej dane być z kimkolwiek innym. To było coś zupełnie innego niż treningi, choć tak to początkowo sobie wyobrażała. Gdy ją pocałował, odpowiedziała mu, choć miała wrażenie, że robi to niezdarnie. To było dziwne uczucie, mieć świadomość, że są rzeczy, w których ktoś taki jak on jest od niej lepszy. Trening Jedi nie obejmował jednak wszystkiego, teraz to wiedziała bez cienia wątpliwości.

Devorianin musiał przyznać, że nie była taka zła w te klocki, przynajmniej jak na dziewicę. Miał lepsze od niej, ale nigdy nie miał ładniejszej. Ta Jedi była posągową pięknością, jakby księżniczką z luksusowego pałacu, a to, że nie miała doświadczenia, można było nawet wybaczyć. Zaskoczyło go, że tak szybko odpowiedziała na jego gesty, ale wbiło go to w jeszcze większą dumę, bo oto poczuł, że sprawił, iż zimna i obojętna Jedi stawała się w jego objęciach napaloną, pełną żądzy kobietą. Przyspieszył, a przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, iż szkoda, że to jednorazowy numer, bo mogłaby się stać kochanką doskonałą, miała w tym celu wszystkie warunki. Czuł, jak go w siebie wciąga, jakby kontrolowała każdy element swojego idealnego ciała. Wyobraził ją sobie wijącą się na rurze w jakimś klubie i jego podniecenie jeszcze wzrosło.

Jej nagie ciało lśniło ciemną, ceglaną niemal czerwienią. Oddała mu się całkowicie, zapominając nawet o tym, dlaczego to robiła. Przestała być już nawet mistrzynią Jedi, była tylko spragnioną rozkoszy kobietą. Bom, który był przy niej nikim, zaledwie zwykłym przemytnikiem, wydawał się być panem, a ona – tą, która błagała bez słów o rozkosz. Było to zupełne odwrócenie sytuacji. Jej chętne, pełne wargi wpijały się w jego usta, spijając z nich kolejne pocałunki. Motyle zdawały się tańczyć w jej brzuchu. A więc to było tym, czego Jedi tak łatwo sobie odmawiali? Nagle jej ciało przeszył gwałtowny dreszcz, jakby ktoś do jej kręgosłupa podłączył kabel elektryczny. Wyprężyła się w jego ramionach, wydając z siebie stłumiony jęk. Poczuła, jak coś ciepłego i gęstego wypełnia ją właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy fala przyjemności przerwała tamy jej chłodnego opanowania i rozlała się po jej ciele, od stóp do głowy. Shaak Ti drżała, palce u jej stóp prężyły się, podobnie jak reszta jej ciała. Przez chwilę czuła się tak, jakby znalazła to mityczne połączenie w jedności z mocą. Sięgnęła szczytu, by chwilę potem opaść bez sił w ramiona Boma.

\- Byłaś naprawdę dobra – szepnął jej do ucha, kładąc ją na łóżko. Widział, jak jej duże piersi unoszą się i opadają w rytm jej oddechu. Sam doszedł mocno, przeżywając orgazm, którego nie dały mu zabawy z lepiej przecież wyszkolonymi od niej dziwkami. Cichy, ledwie słyszalny pomruk zadowolenia dobiegła z jej ust. Podniosła się powoli, a w jej oczach wciąż widać było lekkie niedowierzanie. Bom już się ubierał, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej nagiego ciała. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mógł nacieszyć oczy takim widokiem. Gdy miało się na karku nasłanych przez huttów łowców, każdy dzień mógł być tym ostatnim.

\- Dotrzymałaś umowy – powiedział, zapinając bluzę – moja kolej. Znajdziesz Lyshę na Breental IV. Podobno skumała się z Shogarem Tokiem. Tyle wiem.  
\- Dziękuję – Shaak Ti wstała z łóżka i sięgnęła po rozrzucone w nieładzie ciuchy, czując dziwne, nieznane jej wcześniej ukłucie wstydu, kiedy poczuła na sowim nagim ciele jego wzrok. Dawniej było jej obce, podczas ćwiczeń nieraz zdarzało jej się trenować niemal nago i nie gorszył jej niczyj wzrok. A teraz...

Jej myśli niespodziewanie przerwało walenie do drzwi.  
\- Yalanie Bom, wyłaź! Jeśli się poddasz, nie stanie ci się krzywda! – zza drzwi dobiegł czyjś głos, a odgłosy kroków świadczyły, że po tamtej stronie jest więcej niż jedna osoba. No tak, ciężko jest pozostawać anonimowym, gdy za twoją głowę wyznaczono taką nagrodę, pomyślał Bom, szukając blastera. Gdzie on był? Chwilę później drzwi wyleciały, pchnięte do przodu. Devorianin pomyślał, że wypadałoby zmówić modlitwę do swoich bogów, szkoda tylko, że żadnej z nich nie pamiętał.

Usłyszał strzał i pomyślał, że może jednak dobrze, iż przed śmiercią przeżył tak cudowne chwile, jak te z Shaak Ti. Fala błękitu zalała mu oczy, a uszy zarejestrowały krzyk. To nie był jego krzyk. Cofnął się i ujrzał znajdujący się tuż przed nim błękitny miecz świetlny, trzymany przez półnagą togrutankę. Ostrze zatoczyło łuk, odbijając kolejny strzał. Shaak Ti znalazła się w wąskim wejściu do pokoju, a jej miecz odciął dłoń jakiegoś zamaskowanego typa. Bom nie tracił czasu i, złapawszy torbę ze swoim skromnym majątkiem, ruszył za nią. Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, zlokalizował nadbiegającą grupę z jednej strony i momentalnie ruszył w drugą. Goniły go strzały z blasterów, ale żaden nie sięgnął celu, zatrzymany na tarczy szybszych od ludzkiego oka ruchów świetlnego miecza.

Bom wypadł na zewnątrz. Tuż przed hotelikiem stał nieduży śmigacz, należący zapewne do łowców, którzy po niego przyszli. Podbiegł do niego, strzałem otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do środka. Rozciął miniaturowym laserem obudowę stacyjki i przyjrzał się uważnie temu, co było w środku. Na szczęście jako dzieciak uczył się kradzieży i uruchomiania takich pojazdów. Potrzebował paru chwil. Był pewien, że ta Jedi da mu nawet więcej. Nie przejmował się zbytnio tym, co się z nią stanie, sądził, ze da sobie radę. Kłopotów miał już aż za dużo, a teraz do ich długiej listy miało dojść zadawanie się z Jedi... o ile oczywiście przeżyje ktoś, kto będzie w stanie o tym mówić. Zlokalizował odpowiednie kabelki, przerwał je i połączył. Usłyszał warknięcie silnika. Bardzo dobrze, uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, że nie wyszedł z wprawy. A może po prostu miał dobry dzień?

Siadł na sterami i wtedy właśnie coś spadło na dach. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył na sobą Shaak Ti, która stała na przezroczystym dachu śmigacza. Je niebiesko-białe montrale unosiły się nieco. Miała na sobie tylko przepaskę biodrową. W ręce trzymała nadal zapalony miecz świetlny. Chwilę potem miecz odbił strzał, który pomknął w ich stronę z drzwi hotelu.  
\- Jedź do kosmoportu – krzyknęła – tam czeka mój statek. Zabieramy się stąd!  
\- My? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Oczywiście, że my. Zapłaciłam za twoją informację. Dobrze zapłaciłam, prawda? – dodała – Chcę mieć gwarancję, że nie była lipna. A teraz jedź!  
Bom nacisnął na gaz, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zrzucić ją z dachu przy okazji jakiegoś ostrego zakrętu. Ale uniósł wzrok i przez przezroczysty dach ujrzał smukłe nogi i kształtne pośladki mistrzyni Jedi, odbijającej mieczem kolejne wymierzone w nich strzały. Nie, pomyślał. Miał na głowie i tak już tyle, że nawet czasowy pobyt w towarzystwie Jedi nie będzie czymś dużo gorszym. Właściwie, gdyby wszyscy Jedi tak wyglądali, może nawet zmieniłby zdanie na ich temat. Z takimi myślami kłębiącymi się w głowie, pomknął przez zaułki Bentala II w kierunku portu kosmicznego.


End file.
